


Remember

by Martialis



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Choices: The Junior
Genre: Backstory, Beau POV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martialis/pseuds/Martialis
Summary: "No matter how close you may become with Sterling. You are not his equal."





	Remember

As we were walking around the neighbourhood Nathan brushed his hands through his hair, face pointed up towards the sky. I noticed how the last sunlight of the evening would change his eyecolor from bright blue to a shade similar to turquoise.

"Are you sure we can attach the ropes to the ceiling?" He asked me.

"Psh, Nathan. You should know me better by now. I double-checked last time they took me inside." 

"Alright Han Solo, I should have never doubted your prowess." He turned his eyes away from the blue skies and to mine instead. The crinkles around his eyes told me he was trying not to laugh, but I couldn't help but puff out my chest at the praise. 

I was worried he would notice, that he would think I was arrogant, but before I had the chance to ponder about it any further we had already reached the police station. My arm moved to open the door in a grand flourish, but it didn't budge, cracking my shoulder in the process.

"Ah! Son of a--"

"Beau, are you alright?" He gently touched me. Eyes carefully examining my shoulder, like it was a piece of art being auctioned. Instead of what my thoughts were screaming for me to do, I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, Chewbacca. Don't go all soft on me now." I chuckled. He merely brought his arms back to his sides and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said the door would be open?"

"Right, I just have to pick the lock real quick. Give me 5 seconds. I practised this all week."

He flinched. And that little, perhaps meaningless movement, struck me harder than it should have.

"Beau, that's trespassing. You're taking this too far."

Scoffing, I took a step closer to him

"So you want to turn back now? After all of the effort I put into this for us?"

"I suppose you are right."

I turned back around, facing the door. As I got on my knees to get to work I could hear an audible sigh behind me. As much as I wanted to comment on it, I had to focus on getting this door open, which worked just as I had planned. We rushed inside and I grabbed the ladder that was resting against the wall. Nathan climbed up and attached the ropes to the ceiling while I lifted the Officers' desks so that he could suspend those. I dusted off my hands and looked back at our work.

"Oh yeah... They will remember this."

\--

A couple of days later the cops arrived at our houses, but that's not the bad part. They had found a receipt from the home depot, proving the ropes were ours. As usual our parents bribed us out of it. Sure, they were "disappointed", but they would forgive us in a few weeks.

Do you know what the bad part was? The Sterlings acknowledged the whole incident and no one bats an eye. Not a soul knows that I was involved, yet I get looked at like trash. It reminds me of my father's words.

"We may be rich now, but we're new blood. We may live in the same houses as them, drive the same damned type of car as them. Heck. Ours are even better! But we are no legacy...

Remember that, Beau.

No matter how close you may become with Sterling. You are not his equal.

Remember it.

They will."


End file.
